A office Romance
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: Alice is helping Nightmare in the office but what happens when her love for him starts to show and he upsets her? She has loved Nightmare almost since the very beginning and when he says something that hurts her how will he comfort her and make her feel better? Rated M for sexual content no kiddies please


A Office Romance ~

A LOVE STORY

Alice X Nightmare

Warning : this is a smut and contains sexual content so please no kiddies allowed if you dont like smuts then dont read.

Alice was in Nightmares office along with Gray who was mothering him. She thought it was cute the way he mothered nightmare."He is not Mothering me!" Nightmare yelled reading her saw gray who obviously figured out what she said and glared at her . Alice has been staying at clover tower ever since the clock tower moved. Where it went no one knows but ever since then Alice has been spending alot of time with Nightmare she even made it possible so she could earn her keep by working as another assistant." Nightmare im going to go into town to get a few things will you and Alice be alright?" Nightmare looked at Alice and smiled which caused her to blush which she could feel a smirking nightmare looking at her " Yes Gray we will be fine"Nightmare smiled as Gray walked out the door then turned his gaze to Alice causing her to blush even been a while since shes been in this tower but she always liked Nightmare and what has started off as liking him over time turned into Love its hard keeping her thoughts away from that topic though while being around him she often found her self distracting herself by humming or whistling."Alice come here please" Nightmare said in a soft voice."Y-yes Nightmare?" Alice said stuttering holding some papers as she walked over to his desk .

Nightmare watched as she approached him." Tell me something dear its been a while since you been in wonderland right? Have you fallen in love with anyone yet? Theres a bunch of suiters that im sure would make you happy wouldnt you like to settle down?" Alice looked at him shocked and couldnt speak and she didnt even notice the tears forming." ALICE? WHATS WRONG DID I SAY SOMETHING? DID SOMEONE ONE OF THE SUITERS HURT YOU?!"Alice was shocked she couldnt speak at first letting her thoughts she was trying to hide show" Alice im-" Nightmare started to speak but starting coughing up blood when he was finished he wiped his mouth and got up making his way towards Alice who was standing there in tears He hugged her and held her close " Im sorry Alice and i was only joking by the way i knew you were trying to hide your thoughts all along so i thought of a way to finally make you confess" Before Alice could speak Nightmare cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently but when Alice kissed him back she kissed back harder and deeper. He picked her up and placed her on his desk and while he walked behind it turing her to face him . "Nnightmare?" Alice blushed while saying his name." Alice ive Always loved you i just didnt show it because i didnt want to hurt you im just as dangerous as the other roleholders im a icubous after all and i can change dreams and reality i was trying to hold back but now that you showed your trueself and affections i just cant hold back anymore" before Alice could say anything in returned his lips came crashing into hers and they kissed deeply and passionatly.

Alice was growing extremly hot everywhere he kissed her skin was warm.

" Alice think anything you want and i can make it happen i am Nightmare after all" Alice blushed All she could think about was him and what he was doing to her how it made her body tingle she knew she had fallen in love with him from the very moment she first saw him." I love you too " Nightmare answered reading her thoughts as he started to rip off her dress which fell on to the floor. He pushed Alice back on the desk him looking down upon her and started to fondle her breast while kissing her and licking her neck down to her collarbone.

Oh god it feels so good but i dont want to tell him what i want i want him to search for it Alice thought with a devious smile." Oh so you want to tease me since im teasing you very well Alice ill play this game" He chuckled and put his mouth over the left breast while fondling the right causing Alice to moan in pleasure." Nightmare this isnt very comfortable being on a desk can we move to the sofa ?" Alice asked blushing a dark shade of red." Yes love we can " Nightmare picked her up forcing her legs to wrap around his waist as he carried her laying her on the couch pinning her down. He forced her legs open and fingered her through her panties she was already wet soaked through even he then removed his finger and licked the soaked spot causing Alice's hips to buck and clench the sides of the couch. He licked for a while then looked up at Alice" Alice may i take these off? theyre kinda in the way" Nightmare smirked he didnt even need a answer as he read her thoughts. Yes yes yes please remove themshe was thinking. Nightmare slowly took them off with his teeth and dropped them on the floor. He then shoved a finger in her woman hood going gently at first then got a bit harder when he took it out his finger was soaked which he brought it up to her lips after licking it " wanna taste Alice you taste so sweet" Nightmare smirked as Alice didnt refuse and licked his finger sucking on it even. When she released he went back down and sucked at her womanhood and licked her clit causing her great Pleasure." Nnightmare i cant take the teasing no more i need you inside me pplease" Alice said seductivly looking up at him with a cute innocent look causing Nightmare to snap He stood up took all his clothes off and thrusted into Alice his their clothes laying over each thrusted as he rubbed her breast playing with her pink nipples."Ahhh Nightmare harder!"Nightmare gladly did as he was told thrusting harder and faster."Nnngh Alice your so wet and tight" Nightmare said looking down on her her face blushed looking away."Alice dont you dare look away look at me as i make love to you understand" Nightmare spoke softly turning Alice's face to his and kissing her. oh god i love this man so much he feels so good inside me i want only him and him alone Alice thought as he made love to her causing him to smile " I love you Alice ill be the only one to see you like this understand?"He spoke as he thrusted harder and rougher on the verge of coming He can feel she was too He kissed her and bit her bottom lip his tongue fighting with hers for dominance." Alice lets try this okay " Nightmare said as he took her and moved her so she was on top looking down on him."Now Alice go as hard and fast as you like alright" Nightmare said blushing."Yyes Nightmare " Alice said moaning his name. She gradually got used to it as she went faster down on him causing moans from the both of them."Nnngh Alice im going to cum"moaned nightmare looking up at her. Im going to cum too nightmare .. I love you Nightmare Alice thought."I love you too Alice" Nightmare said not being able to hold off any longer he released into Alice causing her to over flow over his member. Alice got off and panted heavily As she layed against Nightmares broad chest."Nightmare sama You pleasured me but i didnt get to pleasure you " Alice said with a blush. Nightmare was shocked but that innocent face she gave him made him hard once again with his member stuck up in the air Alice had completly cleared her thoughts as she smirked and looked at him "Alice what are you -" before he could finish she took his shaft and sucked it taking it all in licking it up and down slowly teasing the head with her tongue like a lollipop causing loud moans and gasps from him .He grabbed her hair as she went down" Nnngh Alice if you dont stop im going to cum in your mouth" Nightmare said but she still continued she stopped only to say something"You tasted me Nightmare so i only wanted to return the favor i want to taste you too " She said with a soft seductive voice then went back down sucking and licking his memember taking it all in and going deep" Nnnngh Alice!" Nightmare moaned then he came at that instant as she was going back down he saw it go into her mouth as she gulped it all down and swallowed it he was sitting up right by now and she was on the opposite side of him the couch only a couple feet away from the door." I love you Nightmare" Alice said leaning in for a kiss . Nightmare then kissed her back both of them were naked. At that moment the door swung open " Lord Nightmare i got the things you requested I even-" He stopped short as he looked up and saw the sight"Eeeeeek!" there was a loud shriek from alice causing Nightmare to face her his back toward gray so he cant see her.Oh my Alice thought his chest is so broad and beautiful. This caused Nightmare to smirk then he remembered Gray was still there"GET OUT GRAY CANT YOU SEE IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Gray quickly ran out the room tripping on something on the way out but got back up and ran slamming the door shut behind him." Poor Gray" Alice said as she hugged nightmare tightly. He then pulled her chin up to him and kissed her " I love you Alice" Alice only smiled and spoke for little words " I love you too" then they both got up and put back on their clothes knowing they would have to explain to gray later who at that moment was in his room banging his head against the wall at the sight of what he seen .

Thank you so much for reading please review this story it was a request so i hope this person likes it thanks for the reviews and support ill be back on the Alice X Black story soon it should be back up and running after new years if not possibly sooner. Please review !


End file.
